The Bird and the Bug
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: Part Two of my Worlds Aligned Crossover Series, immediately following the events of Two Genius Superheroes. Dick and Peter bond, and secrets are shared in a secret place. Hints of implied SpiderWing.


**Part Two of my Worlds Aligned Crossover Series, immediately following the events of Two Genius Superheroes**

**Hints of implied SpiderWing**

"Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked curiously. Dick simply tutted and shoved him into a waiting cab, climbing in behind him. "You do know that's not an answer, right?" Peter pointed out in amusement.

"Oh shove it." Dick smiled affectionately and leaned forward to whisper directions to the cabbie, who nodded and pulled into the street.

"So am I being kidnapped? Should I call the cops or something?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Dick rolled his eyes dramatically and Peter grinned.

"Not if I can hep it, no."

"Well you're free to escape, but I'll only catch you and then I'll have to go through the trouble of tying you up and possibly gagging you and finding a taxi driver who doesn't mind if I bring a hostage and it'll just be so much easier if you came along willingly." Peter pretended to mull this over, stroking his chin in thought before nodding.

"Well I don't particularly enjoy being tied up. It just isn't my kink. So I guess I'll have to go willingly." Dick heaved an exaggerated sigh and slumped in his seat.

"Well there's a relief. I left my good rope back in Gotham, and zip ties are so last month." Peter chuckled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Tired already?"

"Just a little. It's been a long day." Dick raised an eyebrow, a small knowing smile on his lips. He got that same look on his face after a rough patrol on a weeknight. Poor Peter was beat.

"Yeah, I bet. Didn't Spider-Man go a few rounds with Sand Man this afternoon?" Peter's eyes flew open and he blinked at Dick a few times before speaking in a slightly higher voice.

"What would that have to do with me being tired?" Dick widened his eyes in an overly-innocent expression.

"Well don't you take pictures of the bug? Don't tell me you missed that one!" Peter let out a long breath and leaned his head back again.

"Yeah, I, uh, I got a couple shots of that. It's not such hard work really."

"Aye buddy, we're here," the cab driver interrupted them as he pulled to the side of the road. Dick thanked the driver, paid him (with a generous tip) and stepped out into the dirty streets of downtown New York City. Peter hesitated before following him.

"Where exactly are we?" Peter whispered, watching anxiously as the cab drove away. The area appeared deserted, and the streetlight they were standing under seemed to be the only functioning light on the block.

"Just trust me." Dick flashed Peter a charming smile before leading him down an alley. Rats skittered behind overflowing dumpsters and Peter shivered, pulling his suit jacket tighter around his body. Dick was unfazed. He'd seen worse. Much worse. When they reached a dead end, Peter prepared to turn back, but Dick strode confidently up to the brick wall and pressed his hand against the crumbling stone. Seconds later the wall was sliding away, revealing a large white room, which hosted bunks, motorcycles, a large wall of computers, and two walls with doors to personal quarters and training areas.

"What the hell?" Peter muttered in awe. Dick took a step in and turned back to Peter, motioning for him to follow. Peter walked forward in a daze, and the wall slid back into place behind him. Tables cluttered with medical equipment spanned one side of the room, and the other was split between a garage and a living room, complete with sofas, plasma screen TV, and gaming systems.

"Dick?" Peter drew out his name, taking an entire breath for the single syllable. "Where are we?" Dick was beaming as he thrust out an arm, gesturing broadly toward the room.

"This," he announced proudly, "is a safe-house for the Teen Titans."

"T-teen T-titans?" Peter stuttered. He lifted a hand, resting it against the wall for support as his mind raced to process the information. Dick couldn't blame him. He had had a similar reaction the first time he saw the Cave.

"Sure! I mean, why else would there be an R-Cycle in the middle of the room?" Dick waved his hand toward the aforementioned motorcycle with a smirk. Peter closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and then looked Dick straight in the eye.

"So then you clearly know who I am. Which one are you?" Dick looked scandalized, and raised a hand to clutch at his chest.

"Why Petey I'm hurt. You mean you really can't guess?" Peter grinned and pushed off from the wall, taking a few steps forward.

"Well I'd guess Changeling, but you don't have the fabulous complexion." Dick laughed and took a running start toward the living room, somersaulting and landing stretched out on a couch with a sigh, hands behind his head. Peter took his sweet time walking over, perching on the arm of the couch next to Dick's feet.

"So Spider-Man, I'm gonna rule out alien. That leaves science experiment gone wrong, magic, previously unknown race such as Amazons or Atlanteans, or D, none of the above." Peter shoved Dick's feet out of the way and sat down proper, earning a pout and Dick's feet on his lap.

"Um, I guess it would be A. I was bitten by a radioactive spider from a science experiment gone wrong."

"Sweet!" Dick lifted his head up to grin at Peter, who smiled back a bit uneasily.

"So Robin, how's a regular human get involved in this?" Dick scoffed and closed his eyes as he relaxed again.

"'Regular human' my butt. But long story short, my parents were murdered, I was adopted by Batman, and trained in all things bad-ass and awesome."

"I'm so sorry. But then, that means Bruce Wayne...?" Peter trailed off. Dick's eyes snapped open and he caught Peter looking at him nervously from the corners of his eyes. He shot Peter a warning glare.

"Yeah, and you'd better not tell him you know if you like your head attached to your shoulders." Peter traced his fingers in an X over his chest before feigning locking his lips and tossing the key. Dick smiled and closed his eyes again.

"So, um, why'd you tell me then?" Peter asked awkwardly. Dick shrugged. Honestly, he didn't really know why. He just felt a connection with Peter, like he'd found a kindred spirit in the other teen.

"I trust you. And I like you. And I thought maybe the Titans could use a wall-crawler." Dick would admit it, he'd made that last reason up on the fly. And if it sounded more real than the others, well that was just a bonus. Peter shifted uncomfortably beneath Dick's feet.

"Well I'm flattered and all, but I don't think I can really do much for the Titans. I mean, I can barely balance school and work, and adding freelance superhero in the mix is more than I can handle already. I don't think I can join any more extracurricular activities." Dick shrugged again and sat up against the arm of the couch.

"Not a problem, I totally get ya." Peter sighed in relief before his eyes lit up.

"So," he started, a smile pulling at his lips. "I've heard rumors about a certain utility belt..."

That night, Dick revealed all of his secrets to Peter. He spoke of weapons, powers, weaknesses, and secret identities. He spoke of school, training, patrol, and the circus. He spoke of Alfred, Bruce, Barbara, and his parents. He told Peter things he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, things he probably shouldn't have told anyone, things he had never told anyone before, and things he had never even admitted to himself. And then he went back to the hotel, alone, slept, and returned to Gotham the next morning as if nothing life-changing had happened the night before.


End file.
